


Карнавал

by Uccello_Spreo, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Мини R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: "Не чсбривай".





	

**Author's Note:**

> все еще про усы; опечатка в кратком содержании является авторской задумкой; сиквел к [Большой перемене](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9479717).

Смс-ка застает его в кровати, сонным и недовольным. За окном — серое утро, и немудрено: на часах светится мистическим зелёным полпятого утра. Себастиан проклинает спам — он уверен, что это спам, — и пытается доспать оставшиеся самые сладкие два часа. Его прибивает второй смс-кой, и, мрачно перевернувшись на спину, он не глядя хватает с тумбочки телефон и собирается отключить звук. К сожалению — или счастью — он успевает прочесть на медленно темнеющем дисплее: «Себ? Скжи, что ты ещё нет!» от Криса и открывает предыдущее сообщение: «Не чсбривай». 

Мало что понимая — кроме того, что речь опять идёт об усах — Себастиан отправляет «Ты мдила. Ещ нт» и падает на подушку. Засыпает он мгновенно. 

Самолёт подают без задержек, полёт проходит безупречно, таксист несказанно вежлив и даже помогает донести багаж до подъезда, не взяв ни цента, и Себастиан не понимает, откуда у него ощущение, что что-то не так. Ощущение раздражает, как болезненный заусенец, и игнорировать его не получается. Себастиан в одиночестве поднимается на этаж Криса в лифте, который стоял на первом этаже, и ощущение подвоха только усиливается. Он настораживается, того не желая, и всматривается в хорошо освещённые углы коридора и светлые пронумерованные двери, продвигаясь к квартире. Никто не нападает на него со спины, нигде не слышится зловещий смех, лязг ножа по точильному камню тоже остаётся только в воображении. Себастиан приближается к двери Криса и достаёт ключи, но замок заедает, и он вынужденно нажимает на маленькую кнопку звонка. В глубине квартиры разливается мелодия, через секунду дверь распахивается, и Себастиан роняет на пол сумку с плеча и челюсть. 

Перед ним предстаёт Крис собственной персоной. Крис — с длинными патлами, торчащей ёжиком макушкой, с усами, бакенбардами и в зеркальных солнечных очках. Себастиан видит собственное отражение и ничего не может поделать со своим шокированным видом. На Крисе канареечного цвета широкая рубашка и расклешённые синие джинсы, он стоит на полу в белых носках. Себастиан моргает раз, другой, но галлюцинация — всё-таки не галлюцинация, и Крис расплывается в победной улыбке, сверкая белоснежными зубами. 

— Ты как раз вовремя, — говорит он, отходя в сторону и затаскивая Себастиана за руку, — заходи. Дай мне пять минут и ищи меня в спальне, — томным голосом добавляет он и оставляет Себастиана приходить в себя в прихожей. Он закрывает дверь на замок, протаскивает чемодан в гостевую комнату, чтобы не захламлять квартиру, и спустя секунды нерешительно стучится в спальню Криса, неуверенный, что ему действительно стоит это делать. 

— Да-да, — слышит он оттуда и, набравшись смелости, распахивает дверь, споткнувшись о темноту и представшую картинку. Забыть увиденное хочется моментально.

В комнате из-за задёрнутых штор темно, но мерцающий вместо люстры вертящийся диско-шар щедро раскидывает блики по интерьеру, скользя разноцветными пятнами по обнажённому телу Криса, который, скинув одежду и оставшись в белых хлопковых трусах и высоких носках с двумя синими полосками на голени, лежит на боку, согнув ногу в колене и выпятив грудь колесом.

— Как насчёт секса в стиле семидесятых? — подёргав бровями, предлагает Крис. Он нажимает на пульт, и из колонок тут же начинает играть ABBA, незабываемая «Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!». Крис подёргивает головой в такт и отбивает ритм пальцами на колене, и Себастиан не понимает, как тому удаётся оставаться серьёзным. Крис всё с тем же лицом кладет руку на пах, поглаживая угадывающийся под тканью член, и оттягивает резинку, приоткрывая головку. Себастиан буквально чувствует, как слова застревают в горле, и отказывается позориться стрёмными звуками, поэтому молчит как рыба, наблюдая за тем, как Крис, облизывая губы и блестя очками, гладит себя через бельё. 

— Тебе не очень темно? — всё-таки спрашивает он сипло, и Крис падает на спину, раздвинув ноги, будто сражённый наповал его голосом. Себастиан смущённо закрывает дверь, будто чувствуя стыд перед мебелью в гостиной, и сводит брови, теряясь в увиденном. Крис тем временем изгибается на кровати, комкая покрывало, и громко стонет: 

— Давай же! Давай же! Я использовал вазелин! 

Окидывая взглядом всё это мракобесие, Себастиан настороженно спрашивает:

— Ты уверен, что раньше это делали именно так? 

Но ответа не получает. Крис ёрзает по постели, двигаясь под музыку, — приподнимает и опускает плечи, потрахивает воздух, вскидывая бёдра, изгибается с приоткрытым ртом. 

Себастиан начинает раздеваться, но то и дело останавливается, застывая от осознания происходящего. Крис явно получает удовольствие, самозабвенно поглаживая грудь и спускаясь руками вниз, к трусам, которые теперь только мешают. К ужасу Себастиана, у него встаёт. Он трёт себя через джинсы, пока Крис подрачивает собственный член, и Себастиан не может отвлечься от влажного пятна натёкшей с головки смазки. Абсурдность абсурдностью, но Крис — это Крис, и...

— Иди же ко мне! — восклицает тот и стягивает трусы. Отшвырнув их в Себастиана, Крис облизывает палец и ведёт им по подбородку, горлу, груди, доводит до члена и обхватывает его ладонью, тут же застонав по-настоящему. Член Себастиана дёргается, но Крис снова выдаёт:

— Я хочу тебя, Марио, ты так восхитительно усат!.. Возьми же меня! 

Себастиан стискивает зубы и скидывает с себя одежду, держась из последних сил. Крис явно на него смотрит, и Себастиан, включаясь в игру, ставит обнажённое колено на кровать, отчего матрас прогибается, и, уперев руку в бок, декламирует:

— Я иду к тебе, моя принцесса! Сейчас я тебя возьму! 

— О да, — отзывается Крис, — о да! Покажи мне свой разводной ключ!

— Готовься! — выдавливает Себастиан, опускаясь на постель и на четвереньках подползая к Крису. — Готовься усмирить моего дракона! 

Крис застывает на одно мгновение, и Себастиан замирает следом, нависнув над ним и касаясь головкой своего стояка его горячего бедра. Крис закрывает лицо руками и разражается оглушительным хохотом, и Себастиан падает на него, заржав следом. Крис мотает головой, и Себастиан, стянув с него очки, видит зажмуренные глаза и выступившие на ресницах слёзы и понимает, что сам тоже почти плачет от смеха. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — отсмеявшись, выдавливает Себастиан, уткнувшись Крису в подмышку, пока тот пытается успокоиться. — Ты...

— Сексуальный? — хрипло спрашивает тот, но Себастиан не поддается.

— Долбанутый, — говорит он, и Крис ухмыляется. Диско-шар вертится над ними, расцвечивая комнату, и Себастиан чувствует, что его начинает укачивать. 

— Я все равно тебя хочу, — говорит он. — Даже из семидесятых. 

— Но мы сейчас все равно пойдём и побреемся, — безапеляционно заканчивает за него Крис. И кривится, почёсывая затылок и морща нос: — Я ненавижу накладные пряди. Они так колются.


End file.
